


Oblivion

by HecticHelios



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M, no, ‘Stop writing stuff with wwcomms’
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHelios/pseuds/HecticHelios
Summary: We all have our own personal apocalypses





	1. Chapter 1

That was how the world ended.

 

Not with a flash or a bang or anything really spectacular.

 

The world ended with the soft closing of a door. With ragged breathing, with quiet sobs growing louder, with one man alone, whispering his lover’s name, longing for the man he knew to return.

 

For Kyle, the world ended in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

They met at uni. Kyle was a first year and Dan was in his last. They shared a student flat, which evolved into sharing a house in Kyle’s second year when the pair became an item.

 

‘Dude, dude,’ Dan came home one day, excited. 

 

Kyle looked up from his laptop and pushed it aside. ‘What, what?’

 

Dan slung his backpack to the floor before sitting himself on Kyle’s lap. Kyle’s facial hair hid his blush, and he found himself glad for that.

 

‘So... got that job,’ Dan grinned, running his fingers through Kyle’s hair.

 

‘The news station?’

 

‘Yeah!’

 

‘Oh, fuck! Nice!’ replied Kyle. Kyle pulled Dan in closer and the pair embraced in comfortable silence, Dan resting his head on Kyle’s.

 

‘So... what do you... even do...?’ Kyle asked.

 

‘Basically a glorified runner,’ shrugged Dan. ‘But! It’s my way in and the beginning of me becoming the world’s greatest journalist.’

 

‘Hell yeah,’ agreed Kyle. He smirked before flipping Dan onto the sofa besides him, then reversing the roles and sitting on Dan’s lap, Dan half-giggling, half-protesting as Kyle pushed him around. ‘Time to celebrate?’ Kyle asked, an eyebrow cocked. ‘We have wine.’

 


	3. Chapter 3

The process of wearing down Dan was slow, gradual.

 

‘Understaffed, that’s all,’ Dan said to Kyle with a tired smile one evening. ‘You should fill one of the job vacancies.’

 

‘I dunno, I’m not sure a news place is where I belong.’

 

‘There’s a photojournalist job going. They provide equipment. I know you can take pictures well.’

 

‘... I’ll think about it.’

 

— — — — —

 

Dan’s promotional interview and Kyle’s entry interview were on the same morning. They both agreed to wait until they were home to tell the other the result.

 

With both of them getting the job they wanted, they got very, very drunk that night. Dan kept rambling about the possibility of pairing with Kyle at work: one writing, one photographing.

 

‘This is exciting and all, but the uniforms? Really?’ Kyle raised a brow, tipsy. ‘I’m not fucking forensics.’

 

‘Shhh... it’s fine. They like keeping up appearances. You’ll get used to it.’

 

— — — — —

 

‘Hey, Kyle,’ Dan said as he wrapped his arms around Kyle’s shoulders from behind. Kyle was sat at his work desk, editing photos.

 

‘Hey babe,’ Kyle replied. Dan’s head was resting on Kyle’s shoulder and Kyle took the chance to kiss his partner on the cheek.

 

‘They need me to go full time. I said I’d think about it... You ok with that?’

 

‘I’m ok if you are. I still need to finish uni, you don’t. You can spare the time.’

 

‘Thanks babe,’ Dan kissed Kyle and smiled.

 

‘Simmons! Smith!’ came the voice of their manager. The pair of lovers looked at their superior, who raised an eyebrow at them. ‘No workplace romantics. Come on.’

 

‘Yessir,’ they replied in unison before Dan stood up and brushed his jumpsuit smooth.

 

‘Surprised they don’t get half a dozen Smiths turning around when they do that,’ mumbled Kyle.


	4. Chapter 4

Between Dan going full time and Kyle still being at university, Kyle’s time with Dan was slipping away from him like sand slips through his fingers.

 

‘Hey, Kyle,’ Dan said as he approached Kyle’s desk at work. 

 

‘Sup?’ replied the younger man, not looking up from the editing he was engrossed in.

 

‘So I got that promotion...’

 

‘Oh, shit!’ Kyle immediately dropped the editing and stood up to hug Dan.

 

‘Gonna be doing some field work now,’ Dan explained as the pair remained in their embrace. ‘Still mostly in here, but actually writing things now!’

 

Kyle looked around the office quickly before giving Dan a peck on the cheek. ‘My world’s greatest journalist.’

 

— — — — —

 

‘He always comes home tired, now,’ Kyle said down the phone to Ralph. 

 

Dan had been full time for a few months now. Kyle had watched the other man’s shifts end at later and later times. Dan kept up appearances, always smiling towards Kyle, despite his weary eyes.

 

Even at their mutual workplace, the pair barely had time for one another. Dan would be out in the field while Kyle remained holed up in an office, editing.

 

‘I’m... scared, honestly. I don’t want to lose him.’

 

Their time together was minimal but both of them held that time dearly in their hearts. It was one of those nights that Kyle thought about when he finally realised that Dan was gone from him.


End file.
